bigapplelhrpdevelopmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Event - Wenkeepers
Participants Lokni, Shaman of Weather (Tatla - god of weather, sun) (m) Demothi, Shaman of Passing (Kayohka - god of passing, soul, death) (f) Lequoia, Shaman of Harvest (Zaltana - goddes of harvest, earth, birth) (f) Apenimon, Shaman of Seasons (Aaninena - goddess of seasons, time) (m) (mentioned) Plot A pair/group of Genius has wiped out the forces of Wenkeepers in battle, leaving the Shamans of the Four Gods to rely on their God's blessing and their surroundings to revive themselves many weeks after their battle. Three of the four revived, the go into hiding waiting for Apenimon, Shaman of Seasons, to revive and to avoid conflict with the Genius until they are more prepared. Future Ten Tails will discover their revival or they will appear in Big Apple, recreating the Wenkeepers. The Four, with Archeon's (and WDF's) aid, will help the PCs fight the Genius that threaten Big Apple. Post The mighty sun's rays fell upon the scorched landscape, finally descending from its zenith. The wind blew slightly, but ash had been blown away long ago. Chard flesh was still scattered across the landscape, the slaughter too massive for the carrion to have yet pick clean. Those that feasted on the dead stood watch, waiting to be hungry once more. Hmm... the sun's warmth filled his spirit, he could feel power surging through him once more.'' Tatla seems to have blessed me, driving off the clouds. The others should be ready, as well.'' The ashen crust cracked, a fist clenched. Another joined. The pair rose, lifting the shoulders of their master from the earth. From the very earth cracked a body, scorched black. Kneeling in the wind, the dust blew of off him in a great cloud that revealed tanned flesh beneath. Standing, Lokni bowed to His god's manifestation, the very sun that burned the eyes of the followers who wished to take in His glory. For Weather did not create the sun from Him to be gaped at, He created His manifestation to shine light on His work. Startled by the sudden figure, the carrion flapped feathers frantically, but they would go no where. Before the profiteers of battle could fly far, black streams of their psyche pulled from them, sending their corpses back to Zaltana. The black streams swirled besides Lokni--who did not watch--creating the figure of a women. Opening her eyes, Demothi tossed her long, silver hair over her shoulders. "I'm glad you survived Demothi, Shaman of Passing," Lokni said. "It seems our gods have smiled on our plight-filled prayers." Demothi smirked, giving out a breath of what might be considered a laugh, "It was about time you revived, Lokni, Shaman of Weather. For a while I had figured Tahtla had forsaken you." Glancing down at her stark body, she blushed slightly, "You didn't look, did you?" her voice was threatening. Lokni chuckled, "And get slapped? I know my place. Yet you look upon my back with no reprimands? Hypocrisy." As Demothi began to retort, the ground rumbled. Chunks of earth broke from the surface, slamming together in the form of a third figure. With a faint red glow, her body was of flesh once more. Falling to a knee, Lokni almost made the mistake of turning to her. "Zaltana took pity on you, too?" Demothi offered her hand. "I had assumed She would not defy Kayohka, Lequoia, Shaman of Harvest." Standing on weak legs, Lequoia ensured her red hair curtained her chest. "Demothi, Shaman of Passing," she nodded her thanks and greetings, "Lokni, Shaman of Weather." "Welcome back, Lequoia." Lokni carefully ensured he continued to face the opposite direction. "I'd like to praise your show of skills in battle, you staved off our defeat longer than the three of us combined." "My thanks," she smiled, "Unlike the rest of you, I was fighting for my life. My successor has been born, once they reach age I shall perish, as my contingent with Kayahoko." Lokni sighed. And I had liked her, too. "We can assume Apenimon, Shaman of Seasons will not resurrect till the next solstice when Aaninena is most powerful. He'll meet up with us then. For now, we must not risk another battle with those monsters that call themselves men." "Mmh," Demothi agreed, "What first?" "Acquiring garments would make things easier for me..." Lokni chuckled. Lequoia sighed deeply. "Let us morn for our dead clans. The Wenkeepers are in the hands of Kayohko now, they deserve respect even if they--if we--died in vain." The others agreed, joining Lequoia in prayer. Shamans The Shamans are not immortal, if their limited supply of MP is used up when their HP hits zero, they die. The Shaman of Harvest cannot truly revive--a replacement is born and the shaman is revived (possibly multiple times) until the heir shaman is of age. Notably, this is why she fought harder than the rest--they were conserving MP. The others are reborn after an allotted time (every generation?), meaning they do not live forever. Or, an heir is born when they die w/out MP, meaning there is a substantial time gap between the two shamans. A Shaman's job is to act as mediators between the four gods, to ensure the balance of the gods. Because of this, there blows do not harm each other. The Shamans have taken the liberty to lead the worship of their gods and to be powerful cohorts of the Wankeepers. They are not truly among the ranks of the Wenkeepers themselves, nor are they their leaders, however their advise has always been highly considered amongst all of the People of the Land, including the Ancients (which they are themselves). Adventurers have long misunderstood this link, assuming them as the leaders. In combat, he Shaman subclass is similar to that of the Medium and Bard. They were not amongst the most powerful Wenkeepers, like Ten Tails is, especially the non-Harvest Shaman who must prevent the full usage of their MP. They can gain MP from their surroundings, depending on the God, giving them certain tactical advantages in specific situations. Their most powerful asset is their God's blessing, which can aid in the turn of the battle. Combining their MP drain/accumulation and blessings, a Shaman who has prepared for a battle to occur in a specific fashion are powerful foes. Shaman of Harvest Shaman of Weather Shaman of Seasons Shaman of Passing